Veins (anatomy)
In the circulatory system, veins (from the Latin vena) are blood vessels that carry blood toward the heart. Most veins carry deoxygenated blood from the tissues back to the heart; exceptions are the pulmonary and umbilical veins, both of which carry oxygenated blood. They differ from arteries in structure and function; for example, arteries are more muscular than veins and they carry blood away from the heart. Anatomy Veins generally function to return deoxygenated blood to the heart, and are essentially tubes that collapse when their lumens are not filled with blood. The thick outermost layer of a vein is made of connective tissue, called tunica adventitia or tunica externa. Deeper are bands of smooth muscle called tunica media, which are generally thin as veins do not function primarily in a contractile manner. The interior is lined with endothelial cells called tunica intima. Most veins have one-way flaps called venous valves that prevent blood from flowing back and pooling in the lower extremities due to the effects of gravity. These are infoldings of the tunica intima. The precise location of veins is much more variable from person to person than that of arteries. Notable veins and vein systems The greater saphenous vein is the most important superficial vein of the lower limb. First described by the Persian physician Avicenna, Saphenous derives its name from Safina, meaning hidden. This vein is "hidden" in its own fascial compartment in the thigh and only exits the fascia near the knee. Incompetence of this vein is an important cause of varicose veins of lower limbs. The pulmonary veins carry relatively oxygenated blood from the lungs to the heart. The superior and inferior venae cavae carry relatively deoxygenated blood from the upper and lower systemic circulations, respectively. A portal venous system is a series of veins or venules that directly connect two capillary beds. Examples of such systems include the hepatic portal vein and hypophyseal portal system. Color Vein color is determined in large part by the color of venous blood, which is usually dark red as a result of its low oxygen content. Veins appear blue because the subcutaneous fat absorbs low frequency light, permitting only the highly energetic blue wavelengths to penetrate through to the dark vein and reflect off. This results from a phenomenon called Rayleigh scattering. Function Veins serve to return blood from organs to the heart. In systemic circulation oxygenated blood is pumped by the left ventricle through the arteries to the muscles and organs of the body, where its nutrients and gases are exchanged at capillaries, entering the veins filled with cellular waste and carbon dioxide. The de-oxygenated blood is taken by veins to the right atrium of the heart, which transfers the blood to the right ventricle, where it is then pumped through the pulmonary arteries to the lungs. In pulmonary circulation the pulmonary veins return oxygenated blood from the lungs to the left atrium, which empties into the left ventricle, completing the cycle of blood circulation. The return of blood to the heart is assisted by the action of the skeletal-muscle pump which helps maintain the extremely low blood pressure of the venous system. Fainting can be caused by failure of the skeletal-muscular pump. Long periods of standing can result in blood pooling in the legs, with blood pressure too low to return blood to the heart. Neurogenic and hypovolaemic shock can also cause fainting. In these cases the smooth muscles surrounding the veins become slack and the veins fill with the majority of the blood in the body, keeping blood away from the brain and causing unconsciousness. The arteries are perceived as carrying oxygenated blood to the tissues, while veins carry deoxygenated blood back to the heart. This is true of the systemic circulation, by far the larger of the two circuits of blood in the body, which transports oxygen from the heart to the tissues of the body. However, in pulmonary circulation the arteries carry deoxygenated blood from the heart to the lungs and veins return blood from the lungs to the heart. The difference between veins and arteries is their direction of flow (out of the heart by arteries, returning to the heart for veins), not their oxygen content. In addition, deoxygenated blood that is carried from the tissues back to the heart for reoxygenation in systemic circulation still carries some oxygen, though it is considerably less than that carried by the systemic arteries or pulmonary veins. Classification Veins are classified in a number of ways, including superficial vs. deep, pulmonary vs. systemic, and large vs. small. ;Superficial veins :Superficial veins are those whose course is close to the surface of the body, and who have no corresponding artery. ;Deep veins :Deep veins are deeper in the body and have corresponding arteries. ;Pulmonary veins :The pulmonary veins are a set of veins that deliver oxygenated blood from the lungs to the heart. ;Systemic veins :Systemic veins drain the tissues of the body and deliver deoxygenated blood to the heart. Clinical significance Intravenous access Veins are used medically as points of access to the blood stream, permitting the withdrawal of blood specimens (venipuncture) for testing purposes, and intravenous delivery of fluid, electrolytes, nutrition, and medications through injection with a syringe, or by inserting a catheter. In contrast to arterial blood which is uniform throughout the body, the blood removed from veins for testing can vary in its contents depending on the part of the body the vein drains; blood drained from a working muscle will contain significantly less oxygen and glucose than blood drained from the liver. However the more blood from different veins mixes as it returns to the heart, the more homogeneous it becomes. If an intravenous catheter has to be inserted, for most purposes this is done into a peripheral vein near the surface of the skin in the hand or arm, or less desirably, the leg. Some highly concentrated fluids or irritating medications must flow into the large central veins, which are sometimes used when peripheral access cannot be obtained. Catheters can be threaded into the superior vena cava for these uses: if long term use is thought to be needed, a more permanent access point can be inserted surgically. Phlebology Phlebology is the medical discipline that involves the diagnosis and treatment of disorders of venous origin. Diagnostic techniques used include the history and physical examination, venous imaging techniques and laboratory evaluation related to venous thromboembolism. The American Medical Association has added phlebology to their list of self-designated practice specialties. The American College of Phlebology (ACP) is a professional organization of physicians and health care professionals from a variety of backgrounds. ACP meetings are conducted to facilitate learning and sharing of knowledge regarding venous disease. The equivalent body for countries in the Pacific is the Australasian College of Phlebology, active in Australia and New Zealand. Venous diseases Venous insufficiency Venous insufficiency is the most common disorder of the venous system, and is usually manifested as spider veins or varicose veins. A variety of treatments are used depending on the patient's particular type and pattern of veins and on the physician's preferences. Treatment can include radiofrequency ablation, vein stripping, ambulatory phlebectomy, foam sclerotherapy, lasers, or compression. Postphlebitic syndrome is venous insufficiency that develops following deep vein thrombosis. Deep vein thrombosis Deep vein thrombosis is a condition where a blood clot forms in a deep vein, which can lead to pulmonary embolism and chronic venous insufficiency. Thrombophlebitis Thrombophlebitis is an inflammatory condition of the veins related to blood clots. See also *Artery *Deep vein *Deep vein thrombosis *Peripheral vein *Pulmonary circulation *Superficial vein *Varicose veins References Papers *Amor, M. B. (1972). and pathological radio-anatomy of the precentral and brachial veins. Annales de radiologie, 15(1), 105-112. *Ansari, A. (2001). Anatomy and clinical significance of ventricular Thebesian veins. Clinical anatomy (New York, N.Y.), 14(2), 102-110. *Anson, B. J., & Caudwell, E. W. (1948). The anatomy of the para-renal system of veins, with comments on the renal arteries. The Journal of urology, 60(5), 714-737. *Ardeshiri, A., Ardeshiri, A., Linn, J., Tonn, J. C., & Winkler, P. A. (2007). Microsurgical anatomy of the mesencephalic veins. Journal of neurosurgery, 106(5), 894-899. *Arnez, Z. M., Valdatta, L., Tyler, M. P., & Planinsek, F. (1995). Anatomy of the internal mammary veins and their use in free TRAM flap breast reconstruction. British journal of plastic surgery, 48(8), 540-545. *Arsac, M., & de Soria, O. (1974). of perforating veins of the lower limb and their physiopathology. Phlebologie, 27(1), 13-18. *Askar, O. (1963). On the surgical anatomy of the communicating veins of the leg. III. The Journal of cardiovascular surgery, 4, 138-151. *Askar, O., & Aly, S. A. (1975). The veins of the foot. Surgical anatomy and its relation to disorders of the venous return from the foot. The Journal of cardiovascular surgery, 16(1), 53-63. *Baird, R. A., & Britton, R. C. (1973). The surgical anatomy of the hepatic veins: variations and their implications for auxiliary lobar transplantation. The Journal of surgical research, 15(5), 345-347. *Ben Amor, M., & Wackenheim, A. (1974). deep supratentorial cerebral veins. Radio-anatomy. II. Tumoral pathology. Annales de radiologie, 17(1), 71-99. *Bertho, E. (1964). COMPARATIVE ANATOMY OF THE CORONARY ARTERIES AND VEINS OF THE HEARTS OF DIFFERENT ANIMAL SPECIES (MAN, DOG, CALF, PIG, SHEEP, HORSE, ROE-DEER AND MOOSE).. Archives d'anatomie, d'histologie et d'embryologie normales et experimentales, 47, 283-309. *Blomgren, L., Johansson, G., Dahlberg, A. A., NorÃ©n, A., Brundin, C., NordstrÃm, E., et al. (2004). Recurrent varicose veins: incidence, risk factors and groin anatomy. European journal of vascular and endovascular surgery : the official journal of the European Society for Vascular Surgery, 27(3), 269-274. *Boccato, P., & Raso, M. (1966). anatomy of the veins of the fetus and newborn infant. Rivista di anatomia patologica e di oncologia, 30(1), 1-113. *Bogdanov, A. E., Konstantinova, G. D., Panin, A. V., Bogachev, V., Khetagurova, O. S., & Vatolin, M. (1991). anatomy of the posterior tibial veins. Vestnik khirurgii imeni I. I. Grekova, 146(2), 36-38. *Braun, M., Bracard, S., Anxionnat, R., Roland, J., & Picard, L. (1996). The veins of the medulla oblongata: MRI cross-sectional anatomy. Surgical and radiologic anatomy : SRA, 18(3), 201-207. *Braun, M., Bracard, S., Huot, J. C., Roland, J., & Picard, L. (1996). Pontine veins. MRI cross-sectional anatomy. Surgical and radiologic anatomy : SRA, 18(4), 315-321. *Bucher, O., & Koelbing, M. H. (1953). to the knowledge of the microscopic anatomy of cardiac veins.. Acta anatomica, 17(4), 369-390. *Burch, G. E., & Romney, R. B. (1954). Functional anatomy and throttle valve action on the pulmonary veins. American heart journal, 47(1), 58-66. *Caggiati, A. (2004). The nomenclature of the veins of the lower limbs, based on their planar anatomy and fascial relationships. Acta chirurgica Belgica, 104(3), 272-275. *Caggiati, A., Rosi, C., Heyn, R., Franceschini, M., & Acconcia, M. C. (2006). Age-related variations of varicose veins anatomy. Journal of vascular surgery : official publication, the Society for Vascular Surgery and International Society for Cardiovascular Surgery, North American Chapter, 44(6), 1291-1295. *Calen, S., Pommereau, X., Gbikpi-Benissan, A. M., & Videau, J. (1986). Morphologic and functional anatomy of the subclavian veins. Surgical and radiologic anatomy : SRA, 8(2), 121-129. *Carriero, A., Marano, R., Fossaceca, R., Magarelli, N., & Bonomo, L. (1998). Pulmonary veins: magnetic resonance angiography anatomy. Magma (New York, N.Y.), 6(1), 2-6. *Cavalcanti, J. S., Biazzoto, W., Tavares, D. S., de Queiroz, A. C., Silva, C. M., de Lavor, S. M., et al. (1994). anatomy of the junction of the left atrium and the pulmonary veins. Arquivos brasileiros de cardiologia, 62(4), 239-241. *Cavezzi, A., Labropoulos, N., Partsch, H., Ricci, S., Caggiati, A., Myers, K., et al. (2006). Duplex ultrasound investigation of the veins in chronic venous disease of the lower limbs--UIP consensus document. Part II. Anatomy. European journal of vascular and endovascular surgery : the official journal of the European Society for Vascular Surgery, 31(3), 288-299. *Cavezzi, A., Labropoulos, N., Partsch, H., Ricci, S., Caggiati, A., Myers, K., et al. (2007). Duplex ultrasound investigation of the veins in chronic venous disease of the lower limbs--UIP consensus document. Part II. Anatomy. VASA. Zeitschrift fur Gefasskrankheiten. Journal for vascular diseases, 36(1), 62-71. *Cavezzi, A., Labropoulost, N., Partscht, H., Ricci, S., Caggiati, A., Myers, K., et al. (2007). Ultrasound Investigation of the Veins in Chronic Venous Disease of the Lower Limbs: UIP Consensus Document - Parte II: Anatomy.. Revista portuguesa de cirurgia cardio-toracica e vascular : orgao oficial da Sociedade Portuguesa de Cirurgia Cardio-Toracica e Vascular, 14(2), 99-108. *Centonze, M., Del Greco, M., Nollo, G., Ravelli, F., Marini, M., Della Sala, S. W., et al. (2005). The role of multidetector CT in the evaluation of the left atrium and pulmonary veins anatomy before and after radio-frequency catheter ablation for atrial fibrillation. Preliminary results and work in progress. Technical note. La Radiologia medica, 110(1-2), 52-60. *Charan, N. B., Thompson, W. H., & Carvalho, P. (2007). Functional anatomy of bronchial veins. Pulmonary pharmacology & therapeutics, 20(2), 100-103. *Chatel, A., Bigot, J. M., Dectot, H., & Helenon, C. (1978). anatomy of the spermatic veins. Report of 152 retrograde spermatic phlebographies (author's transl). Journal de chirurgie, 115(8-9), 443-450. *Ciszek, B., Skubiszewska, D., & Ratajska, A. (2007). The anatomy of the cardiac veins in mice. Journal of anatomy, 211(1), 53-63. *Cosgrove, D. O., Arger, P. H., & Coleman, B. G. (1987). Ultrasonic anatomy of hepatic veins. Journal of clinical ultrasound : JCU, 15(4), 231-235. *Cotton, L. T. (1961). Varicose veins. Gross anatomy and development. The British journal of surgery, 48, 589-598. *Cunningham, L. (1977). The anatomy of the arteries and veins of the breast. Journal of surgical oncology, 9(1), 71-85. *de Carvalho, C. A. (1970). Studies on the microscopic anatomy of the veins in the esophagogastric transition zone in man. Revista do Hospital das Clinicas, 25(5), 289-302. *De Piccoli, B., Rossillo, A., Zanella, C., Bonso, A., Themistoclakis, S., Corrado, A., et al. (2008). Role of transoesophageal echocardiography in evaluating the effect of catheter ablation of atrial fibrillation on anatomy and function of the pulmonary veins. Europace : European pacing, arrhythmias, and cardiac electrophysiology : journal of the working groups on cardiac pacing, arrhythmias, and cardiac cellular electrophysiology of the European Society of Cardiology, 10(9), 1079-1084. *de Rijcke, P. A., Schenk, T., van Gent, W. B., Kleinrensink, G. J., & Wittens, C. H. (2003). Surgical anatomy for subfascial endoscopic perforating vein surgery of laterally located perforating veins. Journal of vascular surgery : official publication, the Society for Vascular Surgery and International Society for Cardiovascular Surgery, North American Chapter, 38(6), 1349-1352. *Dembski, J. C. (1973). radiological anatomy and pathology of the veins of the forearm (author's transl). Fortschritte auf dem Gebiete der Rontgenstrahlen und der Nuklearmedizin, 119(6), 684-692. *Deweese, J. A., Rogoff, S. M., & Tobin, C. E. (1965). RADIOGRAPHIC ANATOMY OF MAJOR VEINS OF LOWER LIMB. Medical radiography and photography, 41, 34-35. *Di Guglielmo, L., Coucourde, F., & Schifino, A. (1961). anatomy of the coronary arteries and veins in the dog. Angiographic study in living animals.. La Radiologia medica, 47, 897-919. *Dodd, H. (1971). Varicose veins and venous disorders of the lower limb. I. Anatomy, physiology and physiopathology. The British journal of clinical practice, 25(1), 19-22. *Dortu, J., & Constancias-Dortu, I. (1989). anatomy of collateral varicose veins (essential varicose veins of the legs). Phlebologie, 42(4), 553-566. *Ellis, H. (2007). The clinical anatomy of the great veins of the neck. British journal of hospital medicine (London, England : 2005), 68(1), M5-6. *Fanney, D. R., Castillo, M., Casillas, J., & Montalvo, B. (1990). Sonographic anatomy of the caudate lobe veins. Journal of clinical ultrasound : JCU, 18(1), 27-30. *Fasel, J. H. (1996). General medical practice as a guideline for preclinical anatomy teaching? The veins. Surgical and radiologic anatomy : SRA, 18(2), 143-146. *Favre, M., & Epfelbaum, R. (1966). anatomy of the varicose saphenous veins. Phlebologie, 19(2), 115-119. *Fegan, W. G., & Fitzgerald, D. E. (1963). A CLINICAL CLASSIFICATION OF THE ANATOMY OF THE PERFORATING VEINS OF THE LEG. Irish journal of medical science, 14, 439-443. *Ferner, H. (1958). & phlebography of internal cerebral veins in men.. Zeitschrift fur Anatomie und Entwicklungsgeschichte, 120(6), 481-491. *Fields, A., & Marcus, P. M. (1951). Varicose veins: basic anatomy. Journal of the National Association of Chiropodists, 41(8), 28-32. *Filly, R. A., & Carlsen, E. N. (1976). Newer ultrasonographic anatomy in the upper abdomen: II. The major systemic veins and arteries with a special note on localization of the pancreas. Journal of clinical ultrasound : JCU, 4(2), 91-96. *Firsov, E. F., Gladkich, V. G., & Sukovatych, B. S. (1987). anatomy of foot veins and their changes in varicose veins of the lower extremities. Radiologia diagnostica, 28(3), 387-395. *Foote, G. A. (1982). Mediastinal veins on computed tomography: I. Normal anatomy. Australasian radiology, 26(3), 233-237. *Forsberg, L., & GÃthlin, J. (1980). Ascending lumbar veins. Catheterization technique and radiographic anatomy. Acta radiologica: diagnosis, 21(6), 705-710. *Fynn, S. P., & Kalman, J. M. (2004). Pulmonary veins: anatomy, electrophysiology, tachycardia, and fibrillation. Pacing and clinical electrophysiology : PACE, 27(11), 1547-1559. *Garber, N. (1949). Newer concepts in the anatomy and treatment of varicose veins. The Journal of the International College of Surgeons, 12(4), 531-540. *Gardner, M. (1970). Surgery in the prevention of fatal pulmonary embolism with some observations on the morbid anatomy of veins. Annals of the Royal College of Surgeons of England, 47(5), 260-270. *Gejrot, T., & Lauren, T. (1964). RETROGRADE VENOGRAPHY OF THE INTERNAL JUGULAR VEINS AND TRANSVERSE SINUSES; TECHNIQUE AND ROENTGEN ANATOMY. Acta oto-laryngologica, 57, 556-570. *Genereux, G. P. (1983). Conventional tomographic hilar anatomy emphasizing the pulmonary veins. AJR. American journal of roentgenology, 141(6), 1241-1257. *Geyer, H., Aberger, G., & Wissdorf, H. (1971). of the liver of the newborn calf. Topographical studies with a description of the bile ducts and intrahepatic veins. Schweizer Archiv fur Tierheilkunde, 113(10), 577-586. *Gillot, C. (1987). anatomy of perforating veins of the leg. Phlebologie, 40(3), 563-574. *Gillot, C. (1993). anatomy of the inferior azygos system, the ovarian and spermatic veins. Phlebologie, 46(3), 355-388. *Ginther, O. J., Dierschke, D. J., Walsh, S. W., & Del Campo, C. H. (1974). Anatomy of arteries and veins of uterus and ovaries in rhesus monkeys. Biology of reproduction, 11(2), 205-219. *Goldman, M. P., & Fronek, A. (1989). Anatomy and pathophysiology of varicose veins. The Journal of dermatologic surgery and oncology, 15(2), 138-145. *Goss, C. M. (1961). On anatomy of veins and arteries by Galen of Pergamos. The Anatomical record, 141, 355-366. *Hacker, H., & KÃ¼hner, G. (1972). veins. Anatomy, radiology, function. Der Radiologe, 12(2), 45-48. *Hahn von Dorsche, H. (1984). of the veins and lymph vessels of the lower extremities. Zeitschrift fur arztliche Fortbildung, 78(8), 295-301. *Hamabe, A., Okuyama, Y., Miyauchi, Y., Zhou, S., Pak, H. N., Karagueuzian, H. S., et al. (2003). Correlation between anatomy and electrical activation in canine pulmonary veins. Circulation, 107(11), 1550-1555. *Harmon, P. H. (1964). A simplified surgical technic for anterior lumbar diskectomy and fusion; avoidance of complications; anatomy of the retroperitoneal veins. Clinical orthopaedics and related research, 37, 130-144. *Hilty, H. (1957). aspects and topographical anatomy in surgical treatment of varicose veins.. Helvetica chirurgica acta, 24(1), 53-79. *Hodgson, E. J., Armour, J. A., & Klassen, G. A. (1993). Functional anatomy of the epicardial coronary veins. The Canadian journal of cardiology, 9(9), 821-828. *Honda, H., Yanaga, K., Onitsuka, H., Kaneko, K., Murakami, J., & Masuda, K. (1991). Ultrasonographic anatomy of veins draining the left lobe of the liver. Feasibility of live related transplantation. Acta radiologica (Stockholm, Sweden : 1987), 32(6), 479-484. *Hong, W. (1991). anatomy of the frontal and facial veins. yan ke za zhi Chinese journal of ophthalmology, 27(1), 40-43. *Hooshmand, I., Rosenbaum, A. E., & Stein, R. L. (1974). Radiographic anatomy of normal cerebral deep medullary veins: criteria for distinguishing them from their abnormal counterparts. Neuroradiology, 7(2), 75-84. *Ibukuro, K., Tsukiyama, T., Mori, K., & Inoue, Y. (1998). Veins of Retzius at CT during arterial portography: anatomy and clinical importance. Radiology, 209(3), 793-800. *Janout, V. (1963). ON THE COMPARATIVE ANATOMY OF THE SPLEEN. II. SUBENDOTHELIAL LAYER OF TRABECULAR VEINS AS A PART OF THE DEEP LYMPHATIC CIRCULATION OF THE SPLEEN OF MACACA MONKEYS.. Ceskoslovenska morfologie, 11, 358-371. *Junior, S. T., De Macedo, A. R., & Hossne, W. S. (1977). Surgical anatomy of hepatic veins: morphologic and angiographic study in the dog. Revista brasileira de pesquisas medicas e biologicas, 10(3), 199-204. *Kamina, P., & Chansigaud, J. P. (1989). anatomy of the pelvic veins in women. Phlebologie, 42(3), 363-379; discussion 380-364. *Katoh, M., BÃ¼cker, A., MÃ¼hlenbruch, G., Schauerte, P., GÃ¼nther, R. W., & Spuentrup, E. (2006). Impact of ECG gating in contrast-enhanced MR angiography for the assessment of the pulmonary veins and the left atrium anatomy. RoFo : Fortschritte auf dem Gebiete der Rontgenstrahlen und der Nuklearmedizin, 178(2), 180-184. *Kazumata, K., Kamiyama, H., Ishikawa, T., Takizawa, K., Maeda, T., Makino, K., et al. (2003). Operative anatomy and classification of the sylvian veins for the distal transsylvian approach. Neurologia medico-chirurgica, 43(9), 427-433; discussion 434. *Kevish, E. L., & Sapranov, B. N. (1970). anatomy of the veins of the upper extremities. Vestnik rentgenologii i radiologii, 45(4), 84-90. *KiliÃ§, T., & Akakin, A. (2008). Anatomy of cerebral veins and sinuses. Frontiers of neurology and neuroscience, 23, 4-15. *Kiyosue, H., Tanoue, S., Sagara, Y., Hori, Y., Okahara, M., Kashiwagi, J., et al. (2008). The anterior medullary-anterior pontomesencephalic venous system and its bridging veins communicating to the dural sinuses: normal anatomy and drainage routes from dural arteriovenous fistulas. Neuroradiology, 50(12), 1013-1023. *Kovalenko, P. P., Stepanov, V. S., & ChepurnoÄ, G. I. (1970). anatomy of extra-organ arteries and veins of the large intestine with regard to esophagoplasty. Vestnik khirurgii imeni I. I. Grekova, 105(9), 15-21. *Kuehn, H., & Rothkegel, R. (1962). to the macroscopic anatomy of the portal veins in sheep (Ovis aries).. Anatomischer Anzeiger, 110, 312-326. *Kuster, G., Lofgren, E. P., & Hollinshead, W. H. (1968). Anatomy of the veins of the foot. Surgery, gynecology & obstetrics, 127(4), 817-823. *Kwakye, L. B. (1972). Gross anatomy of the soleus veins. Acta morphologica Neerlando-Scandinavica, 9(4), 281-294. *Lamanna, I., BiliÄ‡, A., LjubiciÄ‡, N., & Bakula, B. (1990). Variations of ultrasonic anatomy of the hepatic veins within the human liver. Acta medica Iugoslavica, 44(2), 79-90. *Lashkevich, V. E. (1974). anatomy of the deep facial veins. Stomatologiia, 53(2), 78-79. *Last, R. J. (1968). Superficial veins of the forearm. The surgical anatomy in relation to intravenous injection. British dental journal, 125(11), 491-494. *Lechter, A., Lopez, G., Martinez, C., & Camacho, J. (1991). Anatomy of the gonadal veins: a reappraisal. Surgery, 109(6), 735-739. *Lefebvre, D., Bastide, G., Becade, P., & Vaysse, P. (1976). of the veins of the leg. Bulletin de l'Association des anatomistes, 60(171), 713-720. *Li, L., Gao, X. L., Song, Y. Z., Xu, H., Yu, G. Y., Zhu, Z. H., et al. (2007). Anatomy of arteries and veins of submandibular glands. Chinese medical journal, 120(13), 1179-1182. *Likht, R. Z. (1956). anatomy of the veins of the medial region of the brain.. Arkhiv anatomii, gistologii i embriologii, 33(4), 14-17. *Lin, S. D., Chang, K. P., Yang, Y. L., Lee, S. S., Lin, T. M., Tsai, C. C., et al. (2002). Gross anatomy of primary varicose veins observed in endoscopic surgery. Annals of plastic surgery, 49(6), 559-566. *Liu, S. W. (1991). applied anatomy of human right posterior hepatic veins. Zhonghua wai ke za zhi journal of surgery, 29(11), 708-710, 720. *Louis, R. G., Jr., Loukas, M., Wartmann, C. T., Tubbs, R. S., Apaydin, N., Gupta, A. A., et al. (2009). Clinical anatomy of the mastoid and occipital emissary veins in a large series. Surgical and radiologic anatomy : SRA, 31(2), 139-144. *Loukas, M., Tobola, M. S., Tubbs, R. S., Louis, R. G., Jr., Karapidis, M., Khan, I., et al. (2007). The clinical anatomy of the internal thoracic veins. Folia morphologica, 66(1), 25-32. *Lowenberg, E. L. (1962). The anatomy of varicose veins as related to their surgical management. Virginia medical monthly, 89, 207-218. *Majewska-Michalska, E. (1994). Vascularization of the brain in guinea pig. I. Gross anatomy of the arteries and veins. Folia morphologica, 53(4), 249-268. *Markhashov, A. M. (1970). anatomy of collateral communications between vertebral veins and adjacent organs. Arkhiv anatomii, gistologii i embriologii, 59(9), 104-109. *Matsushima, T., Rhoton, A. L., Jr., de Oliveira, E., & Peace, D. (1983). Microsurgical anatomy of the veins of the posterior fossa. Journal of neurosurgery, 59(1), 63-105. *May, R. (1979). Surgery of the veins of the leg and the pelvis: anatomy. Major problems in clinical surgery, 23, 1-36. *May, R., & Nissl, R. (1966). studies of the anatomy of leg veins. Fortschritte auf dem Gebiete der Rontgenstrahlen und der Nuklearmedizin, 104(2), 171-183. *McKinnon, S. G. (1998). Anatomy of the cerebral veins, dural sinuses, sella, meninges, and CSF spaces. Neuroimaging clinics of North America, 8(1), 101-117. *Mehran, R., Schneider, R., & Franchebois, P. (2000). The minor hepatic veins: anatomy and classification. Clinical anatomy (New York, N.Y.), 13(6), 416-421. *Mijac, M., Joksimovic, B., & StankoviÄ‡, G. (1983). of the terminal portion of the left and right ovarian veins. Srpski arhiv za celokupno lekarstvo, 111(11-12), 1495-1501. *Molino Lova, R., Cappelli, M., Macchi, C., Miniati, B., Catini, C., Gulisano, M., et al. (2001). Macroscopic anatomy of the superficial veins of the lower limb: a systematic review based upon echography. Italian journal of anatomy and embryology = Archivio italiano di anatomia ed embriologia, 106(3), 215-220. *Mozes, G., & Gloviczki, P. (2004). New discoveries in anatomy and new terminology of leg veins: clinical implications. Vascular and endovascular surgery, 38(4), 367-374. *Mozes, G., Gloviczki, P., Menawat, S. S., Fisher, D. R., Carmichael, S. W., & Kadar, A. (1996). Surgical anatomy for endoscopic subfascial division of perforating veins. Journal of vascular surgery : official publication, the Society for Vascular Surgery and International Society for Cardiovascular Surgery, North American Chapter, 24(5), 800-808. *Muller, J. M. (1987). anatomy of the perforating veins of Hunter's canal. Phlebologie, 40(3), 575-582. *Nakamura, S., & Tsuzuki, T. (1981). Surgical anatomy of the hepatic veins and the inferior vena cava. Surgery, gynecology & obstetrics, 152(1), 43-50. *Oka, K., Rhoton, A. L., Jr., Barry, M., & Rodriguez, R. (1985). Microsurgical anatomy of the superficial veins of the cerebrum. Neurosurgery, 17(5), 711-748. *Ortale, J. R., & Borges Keiralla, L. C. (2004). Anatomy of the portal branches and the hepatic veins in the caudate lobe of the liver. Surgical and radiologic anatomy : SRA, 26(5), 384-391. *Parsonnet, V. (1953). The anatomy of the veins of the human heart with special reference to normal anastomotic channels. The Journal of the Medical Society of New Jersey, 50(10), 446-452. *Pavlova-Poliakova, M. M. (1966). anatomy of the arch of the aorta, its branches and the brachiocephalic veins in man. Klinicheskaia khirurgiia, 2, 62-66. *Perrin, M. (1994). and pathological anatomy and physiology of the veins of the lower limbs. La Revue du praticien, 44(6), 717-725. *PetrovskiÄ, I. N., & KhaÄkin Ia, B. (1966). and topographic anatomy of azygos veins. Klinicheskaia khirurgiia, 12, 13-17. *Piolino, G. (1957). of the dorsal surface of the hand; study in comparative anatomy.. Archives d'anatomie, d'histologie et d'embryologie normales et experimentales, 40(1-8), 55-102. *Piorkowski, C., Hindricks, G., Schreiber, D., Tanner, H., Weise, W., Koch, A., et al. (2006). Electroanatomic reconstruction of the left atrium, pulmonary veins, and esophagus compared with the "true anatomy" on multislice computed tomography in patients undergoing catheter ablation of atrial fibrillation. Heart rhythm : the official journal of the Heart Rhythm Society, 3(3), 317-327. *Preobrazhenskaia, I. N. (1957). of the interior veins of the shoulder muscles in man.. Arkhiv anatomii, gistologii i embriologii, 34(3), 46-50. *Reichardt, W., & Cameron, R. (1980). Anatomy of the pancreatic veins. A post mortem and clinical phlebographic investigation. Acta radiologica: diagnosis, 21(1), 33-41. *Revazov, V. S. (1968). and topography of lymphatic vessels and nodes of the stomach in adult humans and their relationship with arteries and veins. Arkhiv anatomii, gistologii i embriologii, 55(8), 34-44. *Rickenbacher, J. (1962). the anatomy of the veins of the legs.. Zentralblatt fur Phlebologie, 1, 184-192. *Sakai, T., Ikeda, R., & Sawai, T. (2006). "On the anatomy of veins and arteries" translation from the Greek text and discussion. Nihon ishigaku zasshi. of Japanese history of medicine, 52(2), 211-272. *Salik, E., Daftary, A., & Tal, M. G. (2007). Three-dimensional anatomy of the left central veins: implications for dialysis catheter placement. Journal of vascular and interventional radiology : JVIR, 18(3), 361-364. *Sapin, M. R. (1968). the functional anatomy of superficial adrenal veins of the dog. Arkhiv anatomii, gistologii i embriologii, 55(8), 111-117. *Scharf, C., Sneider, M., Case, I., Chugh, A., Lai, S. W., Pelosi, F., Jr., et al. (2003). Anatomy of the pulmonary veins in patients with atrial fibrillation and effects of segmental ostial ablation analyzed by computed tomography. Journal of cardiovascular electrophysiology, 14(2), 150-155. *Schmidt, B., Ernst, S., Ouyang, F., Chun, K. R., Broemel, T., BÃ¤nsch, D., et al. (2006). External and endoluminal analysis of left atrial anatomy and the pulmonary veins in three-dimensional reconstructions of magnetic resonance angiography: the full insight from inside. Journal of cardiovascular electrophysiology, 17(9), 957-964. *Seidel, A. C., Miranda, F., Jr., Juliano, Y., Novo, N. F., dos Santos, J. H., & de Souza, D. F. (2004). Prevalence of varicose veins and venous anatomy in patients without truncal saphenous reflux. European journal of vascular and endovascular surgery : the official journal of the European Society for Vascular Surgery, 28(4), 387-390. *Serrano, R., Babin, E., Amor, M. B., & Megret, M. (1972). Radio-anatomy of the internal occipital veins. Neuroradiology, 3(3), 153-154. *Shafik, A., Moftah, A., Olfat, S., Mohi-el-Din, M., & el-Sayed, A. (1990). Testicular veins: anatomy and role in varicocelogenesis and other pathologic conditions. Urology, 35(2), 175-182. *Sharma, D., Deshmukh, A., & Raina, V. K. (2001). Surgical anatomy of retrohepatic inferior vena cava and hepatic veins: a quantitative assessment. Indian journal of gastroenterology : official journal of the Indian Society of Gastroenterology, 20(4), 136-139. *Sverdlov, V. B. (1966). anatomy of the hepatic veins. Klinicheskaia khirurgiia, 8, 28-33. *TadiÃ©, M., Hemet, J., Freger, P., Clavier, E., & Creissard, P. (1985). Morphological and functional anatomy of spinal cord veins. Journal of neuroradiology. Journal de neuroradiologie, 12(1), 3-20. *Tamaki, N., Fujiwara, K., & Matsumoto, S. (1974). veins"--anatomy and angiography (author's transl). No shinkei geka. Neurological surgery, 2(5), 379-387. *Teksam, M., Casey, S., McKinney, A., Michel, E., & Truwit, C. L. (2003). Anatomy and frequency of large pontomesencephalic veins on 3D CT angiograms of the circle of Willis. AJNR. American journal of neuroradiology, 24(8), 1598-1601. *Thiranagama, R., Chamberlain, A. T., & Wood, B. A. (1989). The comparative anatomy of the forelimb veins of primates. Journal of anatomy, 164, 131-144. *Thomson, H. (1979). The surgical anatomy of the superficial and perforating veins of the lower limb. Annals of the Royal College of Surgeons of England, 61(3), 198-205. *Thomson, H. (1982). The surgical anatomy of varicose veins. Phlebologie, 35(1), 11-18. *Tiutiunnikova, N. N. (1999). microsurgical anatomy of the coronary arteries and veins of the heart. Morfologiia (Saint Petersburg, Russia), 116(5), 40-43. *Torgunakov, A. P. (1979). anatomy of the veins as applied to the formation of a renoportal venous anastomosis in the surgical treatment of arterial hypertension. Vestnik khirurgii imeni I. I. Grekova, 122(1), 27-31. *Tsuchiya, K., Hachiya, J., Hiyama, T., Maehara, T., & Kassai, Y. (1998). Combination of surface anatomy MRI and MR venography to demonstrate cerebral cortex and cortical veins on one image. Journal of computer assisted tomography, 22(6), 972-975. *Tutta, P. (2006). by ultrasound of the veins in the leg: essentials. Praxis, 95(20), 815-820. *Urban, B. A., Ratner, L. E., & Fishman, E. K. (2001). Three-dimensional volume-rendered CT angiography of the renal arteries and veins: normal anatomy, variants, and clinical applications. Radiographics : a review publication of the Radiological Society of North America, Inc, 21(2), 373-386; questionnaire 549-355. *van Geuns, R. J., Wielopolski, P. A., Rensing, B. J., van Ooijen, P. M., Oudkerk, M., & de Feyter, P. J. (1999). Magnetic resonance imaging of the coronary arteries: anatomy of the coronary arteries and veins in three-dimensional imaging. Coronary artery disease, 10(4), 261-267. *van Limborgh, J. (1965). anatomy of the communicating veins. Phlebologie, 18(4), 361-363. *van Limborgh, J., & Hage, R. W. (1982). The systemic anatomy of the perforating veins in the leg, especially Cockett's veins. Phlebologie, 35(1), 19-28. *von LÃ¼dinghausen, M. (1987). Clinical anatomy of cardiac veins, Vv. cardiacae. Surgical and radiologic anatomy : SRA, 9(2), 159-168. *Vuillard, P., Fischer, L., Roman, Y. P., Rudigoz, R. C., Viennosi, P., Bouchet, A., et al. (1971). note on the anatomy of superficial veins in dogs. Lyon medical, 225(10), 1011-1013. *Wafae, N., Hirose, K., Franco, C., Wafae, G. C., Ruiz, C. R., Daher, L., et al. (2008). The anatomy of the human thyroid veins and its surgical application. Folia morphologica, 67(4), 221-225. *Wind, P., Douard, R., Cugnenc, P. H., & Chevallier, J. M. (1999). Anatomy of the common trunk of the middle and left hepatic veins: application to liver transplantation. Surgical and radiologic anatomy : SRA, 21(1), 17-21. *Wyss, P., Butz, P. C., & Kubik, S. (1986). Anatomy of the veins of the dorsum pedis with regard to their suitability as vascular grafts in reconstructive microsurgery. Anatomy and embryology, 175(2), 199-204. *Yamaguchi, S., Kuroyanagi, H., Milsom, J. W., Sim, R., & Shimada, H. (2002). Venous anatomy of the right colon: precise structure of the major veins and gastrocolic trunk in 58 cadavers. Diseases of the colon and rectum, 45(10), 1337-1340. *Zanoschi, C. (1987). veins of the heart. II. Functional anatomy of the coronary sinus and its implications in pathology. Revista medico-chirurgicala a Societatii de Medici si Naturalisti din Iasi, 91(2), 383-384. *Zhang, S. X., & Schmidt, H. M. (1993). Clinical anatomy of the subcutaneous veins in the dorsum of the hand. Annals of anatomy = Anatomischer Anzeiger : official organ of the Anatomische Gesellschaft, 175(4), 381-384. *Zwiebel, W. J. (1988). Anatomy and duplex characteristics of the normal deep veins. Seminars in ultrasound, CT, and MR, 9(4), 269-276. External links *Merck Manual article on veins. *American College of Phlebology *American Board of Phlebology *American College of Phlebology Foundation *Australasian College of Phlebology Information from the Australasian College of Phlebology Website *In economics: Arterial and venous industries *Animated Venous Access tutorials Scientific publications *Phlebology: The Journal of Venous Disease *Phlebology: 1986-1999 Category:Blood vessels Category:Veins